CInta Lama Bersemi Kembali
by sudahjelasisaiia-CHEN-dol
Summary: Heee..! Maklumin yow! Masih baru nichz..! Pairing..komplit kok! But..non ino!
1. Chapter 1

2 Geng gak Jelas

2 geng yang super duper banged engga jelas namanya..!!

Pagi ini….di kediaman Uzumaki…

" Okaasan..!!" Teriak…siapa lagi klo bukan Naruto..??

" Yoi..!! Gw dah tau klo lo mau pamitan" Okaasannya Naruto ngomongnya gaul bnged…(secara, rambutnya dah merah..si Kushina ntuch"

" Ati-ati yach!!" Kini Pak Namikaze buka mulut

" See U Okaasan, Otousan" Kata Naruto dan langsung melancong pergi naek BMW yang di kasih sama Hinata pas ultah..(kan Hinata kaya gitoo…!!)

Stelah 10 menit naek BMW nya…dianter supir. Naruto sampe dech ke KOSU Junior High School…

" Pagi Hinata-chan..!!" (udah pacaran nih..!!)

" Emm…pagi Na..naruto-kun" jawab Hinata malu-malu + blushing (hee..?? dah pacaran kok malu-malu..??)

Tanpa melihat Hinata lagi..Naruto langsung nemuin gengnya…

Namanya : Sorry kita gag punya nama..!! Tp keren-keren gituu..!!

Itu namanya..

Hinata yank ada disana juga langsung pergi ke gengnya…

Namanya : Kita punya nama,tapi rahasia..!! Yang jelas kita imut-imut!!

Itu namanya…

(ih..g jelas amat nama geng!! Tp lebih aneh gengnya author..namanya (jangan ngakak looo…!!) TeTsuHiKoTenIn aNd ThEiR yUkI hAnA..Hoo..!! gag muthuu!!)

Diantara geng Naruto ma Hinata Cuma mereka yang pacaran. Yg laennya masih…emm..EJEK EJEKAN!!

" Hai Hina-chan!!" sapa Temari dunx!! (heee…Temari lover)

" Hai..!! Gimana nich…sama Shika..??" Hinata mulai ngaco..

" AH..ngapain sih ngomongin si nanas..??" temari sih mulai bete

" Alah..boong yaa..??" Tiba-tiba si Tenten dateng

" Kmu sendiri ma sepupunya Hinata gimana..??" Temari mulai ngebales…

" Emmm…biasa aja ma Kuntilanak benches (klo di skulnya author..benches itu banci)

" Biasa ato…?? Makin seneng..?? kan doi dah mulai perhatian ma elo.." Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul…kayak hantu..

Sebelum Tenten sempat menjawab…

TENG TENG TENG!

Bel KOSU Junior High School bunyi…

Udah deh..pada mencar-mencar ke kelas masing masing..

Tapi ada yang sekelas juga…

Temari n Tenten – VII-A

Hinata n Sakura – VII-D

Selama perjalanan ke kelas si T2 (tenten ma temari julukannya itu di kelas) tetepan ngegosip (halah,!! Diva gossip..!!)

" Eh…Ten..mangnya jawaban kmu apa..??"

"Maksudnya..??"

" Itu loo…ma Kuntilanak Benches…"

"Emm..yaa…"

Tahu-tahu mereka udah nyampe di depan kelas..

(Kasian bnegd…!! G tahu jawabannya..)

Pas pelajaran pertama…di kelas VII-A

Pelajaran Bu Anko…

" Hayo..!! Pe Er Kalian mana.,…??"

" G tau buuu!!" Udah jelas semuannya jawab gitu…

Bu Anko mulai marah tuh!

Pertama-tama!

Diambilnya kapur

Dan menulis " PEMBAHASAN" Di papan tulis

Truz, nunjuk T2..

N' Temari + Tenten Janken dulu…

Tak seperti biasa…

Tenten win…

Temari lose..

Temari P.O.V

Gila nih..!! Udah tau sering g ngerjain pe er..masih aja ditunjuk,

Moga-moga ada yg mau Bantu…

Bego juga nih Anko..!!

Dengan keringat dingin Temari maju…

" Heh..!! Lo abis ujan-ujanan apa mandi…??" Tanya bu Anko,(perasaan disini orang-orang gaul dech..gpp dech..!! ERA GAUL!!)

" Ujan-ujanan bu..!" Simpel aja Temari jawab gitu…

Tiba-tiba…

Ada yg nyubit tangan temari n' ngasi jawaban..

Udah tau dech ntuch sapa…

Yg baek ma Temari itu loo…yg sama-sama jabreekk..!!

Untung aja..Bu Anko G tau,

Klo tau…OMG!

Bukannya Temari ngerjain…tapi..DIBUNUH!!

Weeekkzz..!!

Yup…dengan bantuan secarik kertas nan aneh itu…pasti dunx..!! Temari berhasil ngerjain..yg ngasi juga dah lega tuh!

Masih penasaran sapa yg ngasi…??

Shika gtow!!

Wkwkwkwkwkwk

Udah gitu…

TENG TENG TENG!

ISTIRAHAT!!  
(klo di KOSU istirahatnya 1 jam..HAH.?? FANFIC OY!!)

T2 ke Kantin…udah jelas mereka nyariin eS HoRe (sakura hinata)

Setelah milih-milih makanan…

Geng…" Kita punya nama tapi rahasia..!! Yang jelas kita imut-imut "

Ngambil tempat langganan..(iya dunx..!!)

Truz…es hore dateng… langsung mereka milih-milih makanan..bukannya nyamperin T2…

Milih-milih makanannya lebih cepet dari pada T2…soalnya program diet gitu..!!  
Klo T2 sih..asal-asalan makannya..

Nih daftar makanannya: (sama kyx menu author klo di skul)

Temari: Es Serut sama susu coklat (mix) , fruit tea guava..sama permen

(sama kyx author!!)

Tenten: Es Serut sama Pop Ice vanilla blue (mix) , sama fruit tea blackcurrant..sama coklat

Sakura: Tahu Bakso

Hinata: Bakwan

Hehehehe…ketauan T2..porsinya…wkwkwkwkwk

2 de poin!

" Gila..gila..gila!!" Temari mulai kambuh..(mirip author klo di skul) sambil mukul-mukul meja..+teriak!

" Napa lo..??" Hinata mulai jengkel..

" Itu loo…" Tenten mulai aja…

" Apa lo..??" Temari mulai ngebentak Tenten..(mirp ma author..!!)

" Pasti ada hubungannya sama peer…" Sakura mulai nebak-nebak…

" sama Bu Anko.." Hinata ikutan nebak..

" Yu..en..yu bener semua..!!" Tenten nyerocos..

" Beneran nih..Tem..??" Sakura beneran nanya..

" Yaiyalah..!! Mulan aja Jameelah masa Jameedong..??" Temari ma ngebalesnya gitu..kasar-kasar gimana..

" Sama…." Tenten mulai….lagi

" Apa..??" Hinata penasaran banget…

" Itu loooo…masa pada gag tau..??" Tenten mulai lagi…

" Ooooh..itu ya..??" Sakura nebak..

" Iyaaa..bner bngd..!! Selamat anda mendpatkan hadiah utama…" Tenten mulai lagi…

" Apaan…??" Sakura heran

" Nraktir T2 gituu..!! Traktir mi, jus alpokat, sama sate ayam 10 tsusk tanpa bumbu pecel..dan es blewah dong!.." T2 teriak-teriak..

" Hah..??" Hinata kaget mau jantungan..

(bisa bayangin..?? itu porsiku makan dalam sehari…bener!!)

" Iya..iya 2 da topic!!" Temari mulai

" Maksudnya apa sih..??" eS HoRe heran dunx..!!

" Gini loo…" Tenten mulai

" Gw aja yg cerita..!!" Temari mulai teriak..

" Jadi,.." Tenten mulai

" Diem napa sih lo..?? Pendongeng g becus.." (emang temari klo ngomong gitu..)

" Jadi…tadi pas pelajaran matematika…Bu Anko bego banged!!..."

" Sejak kapan Bu Anko jadi BBB..??" Tanya Hinata…

" Hari ini..Bu Anko jadi Buguru Bego Banged…masa nunjuk aku yang ngerjain pembahasan..?? udah tau aku g pernah ngerjain peer" Temari nyerocos..

Tenten, sama eS HoRe Cuma manggut-manggut…

" Abis itu aku janken sama Tenten…udah deh…gw yang kalah..Nah! Otomatis gw yang ngerjain ntuh soal.." Temari ceritaaaa…

" Terusss…. Ada yang nyubit tanganku…tp gw gag tau sapa…(temari emang g tau..taunya Cuma dicubit n' dpt bocoran..) nah..ni bekasnya…"

Temari nunjukin bekasnya..

" Eh,Tem.." Tenten ngomong

Tapi si Temari cuex aja..

" Nah..!! Udah deh..gw ngerjain..!! Eh…bener..!! Gw Cuma penasaran sapa yg ngasi tuh kertas…" Temari cerita

" Itu kali.." Hinata nebak

" Ini kali.." Sakura nebak

" Tem, gw tau sapa yg ngasi ntuch kertas.." Tenten memperjelas..

" Sapa-sapa-sapa..??" eS HoRe mulai penasaran..

" SHIKA..!!" Tenten teriak sampe mejanya terbelah..!!

" HAH??" Temari heran…dan langsung nyeruput es coklatnya…

" Bner…sumpah..suer..!!" Tenten mulai memperjelas..

" Bneran..? Gila!! Kenapa mesti diterima yaw ntuh kertas..??" Temari sendiri mulai protes ke dirinya..

" Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…." eS HoRe mulai nge-cieeeee….

Tapi..1 menit kemudian..gengnya Naruto yang terdiri juga ma Shika dateng ke kantin..

Geng Hinata juga cuex..!!

Tapi..si Tenten buka mulut..g seperti biasanya…untung aja Cuma bisik-bisik..

" Eh, Tem..g bilang arigatou..??" Tenten nanya..

" EMANG GW PIKIRIN..!!" Temari sih lebih dingin dri biasanya…

Sialnya! Gengnya Naruto juga mangkal di kantin…OMG!!

Keadaan di mejanya gengnya Naruto..

" Heh..!! Gag lo samperin ntuh cewek..??" Naruto nanya ke Shika..

" Ih..sory deh! Ngapain gitu..??" Shika mulai lagi..

Sedangkan di Geng Hinata…

" Bneran ntuh..??" Hinata nanya..

Kini keadaan dah enggak dingin lagi..mulai lagi teriak-teriaknya..tapi enggak keras-keras amat..ntar ketauan lagi ngomongin apa…kira-kira dikurangi 25 deh..!!

" Ah..terserah.." Temari ngomong gitu..

Temari langsung beranjak dari kursinya..dan menghapiri meja gengnya Naruto..

Tenten, sama eS HoRe Cuma bengong..dan lama-lama meringis..dan..mengambil hape..lalu, memotretnya..!!

Wkwkwkwkwkkwk

Kini, keadaan di meja Naruto n de geng!

" Arigatou.."

Temari langsung melancong ke meja Hinata..tapi tangannya ditarik ma…Shika..(sapa lagee…)

" Apa lagi..??" Temari juteknya nanya…

" Douitashimashite.."

" CIEEEE " Se-kantin mulai lagi…

Temari ma Cuma cuex bebek..dan kembali ke mejanya…

" Berani amat lo..??" Tenten heran..

" Maksud lo..??" Temari nanya balik truz nyeruput fruit tea guavanya..

" Tp gw salut ma elo…mau ngomong gitu…gw traktir mi deh" Tenten ngomong ke best friendsnya, Temari.

" Kapan-kapan ya..gw gag mood.." Temari tumben-tumbennya bilang gitu

" Maksud lo..??"Hinata ma Sakura nanya..

" Tanyain aja ma cowok laen yg pernah nolong Temari, g pernah bilang arigatou sekalipun! Bahkan klo Temari salah ma cowok…hmm…kapan dia bilang gomenasai..??" Tenten njelasin ttg sahabatnya…

" Jadi ini pertama kalinya dia mau bilang arigatou ke cowok..??" eS HoRe nanya..

" Iyeee.." Temari mulai meringis..

" Wah..!! Jd lo beneran suka ma dia..??..." Tenten nanya…

" Emm…cari tau aja sendiri.." Temari Cuma jawab singkat..dan langsung bayar makanan segudangnya…lalu menarik Tenten…

Tenten udah g bisa nahan tarikan best friendsnya yang kuenceng banged..langsung aja dia ninggalin duit di kasir…

Sementara itu di mejanya Naruto and de geng…

" Sejak kapan lo suka ma dia,??" Naruto nanya…

" Meneketehe..!!"

" Wah..boong yaaa..??" Neji nebak..

" Terserah!!" Teriakannya tumben bnged melebihi Hianata en de geng…

Kembali ke T2…

" Weh..lo bad mood bneran yaw..??" Tenten nanya..

" Gag juga tuh.." Temari mulai ketawa-ketiwi..

(emang si Temari plin plan banged klo suruh milih mood…)

" Tp lo bneran suka ma doi..??"

" Emm..g tau juga yaw.."

Tenten P.O.V

Tapi klo dibilang sih iya..soalnya..dia baru pertama kalinya berterima kasih ke cowok…ada juga cowok yang ngebantu lebih dari dia g ditolongin..kyx si sapa itu…yang ngebeliin Temari mi banyak bnged…bilang terima kasih aja kagak..

Ah..cari tau aja dulu..

" Tenten..??" Temari heran liat sahabatnya ngelamun..

" EH..yuk ke kooridor kelas..mo ngobrol nichzz..!!"


	2. KoSu CeNtRaL PaRk

" Tem, gw beli minum dulu yaw

Gw Cuma manusia yg enggak sempurna..sorry yaw..klo ff nih g sempurna...

" Ada apa Ten..??" Temari nanyain Tenten pas sampe di kooridor.

" Emm...jawab dengan jujur yaw..!! " Tenten mulai

" Siap, Bro! " Temari meringis

" Lo beneran suka ma Shika..??" Tenten nanyain..

" Emm…bisa gag kita bicarain di KoSu Central Park abis pulang sekolah..??" Temari mulai rada-rada blushing.

" Emm..bisa..tapi masih ada 10 menit nih..mau kemana..??" Tenten nanyain Temari yang blushingnya udah selese..

" Di kelas aja yuk..gw capek nih!" Temari langsung narik tangan Tenten dan masuk ke dalem kelas..

Sementara itu keadaan Neji n' Shika…

" Lo suka ma Temari g sih..??"

" Sorry..kesempatan menjawab gw dah kadaluarsa.."

" Ayo deh! "

" Napa sih..??"

" Jawab..!!"

" Suka-suka gw dong..mau jawab ato kagak!"

" Janji lo..!!"

Otomatis Shika kaget…

FLASHBACK MODE:ON!!

" Gw mau ngomong ma lo! "

" Apaan..??"

" Tapi janji! Lo mau jawab semuanya dengan JUJUR!!"

" Yoi!"

" Kita ngomong di…"

" Kooridor…"

" Jangan! Ada T2..ngaco ada tuh orang! "

" Deket pohon kelapa…"

" Boleh deh..!"

FLASHBACK MODE: OFF

" Weh..!! Gw lupa nih!"

" Jawab dulu dong! "

Shika mulai blushing nich!

" Emm..bicarain aja di KoSu Central Park abis pulang sekolah ya..?"

" Oke deh..!!"

" Ayo! Dah mau masuk nih..!!"

Mareka pun lari ke kelas..

Nah..!!

Shika P.O.V  
Sekarang kan jamnya pelajaran computer..

Gurunya Kakashi-sensei…

Sampe kelas..OMG!!

Kelas masih sepi nan sunyi..Cuma ada 2 orang…

Yang aku kenal..

Yang jelas bukan hantu..

Tapi, T2…

" Neji..sekarang kan pelajaran computer.."

" Iya..napa..??"

" Kakashi-sensei pasti telat dong!! Ngapain kita kesini cepet-cepet…??"

" Oppsss…gw lupa!!"

" Kemana nich..??"

" Dikelas aja yuk..aku males jalan-jalan nih.."

" Ya..terserah.."

Berganti ke obrolan T2…

" Eh..Tenten! Ada Neji ntuh! " Temari mulai buka mulut..

" Napa sih..?? Ntuh ada Nanas ntuh..! " Tenten ngebales..

" Napa sih..?? Ntuh ada Kuntilanak Benches.." Temari bales

Lama-lama…

Suara mereka makin keras..

Untung aja pas si KB (kuntilanak benches) sama S (shika) mau dengerin..

" Konnichiwa anak-anak..!!" Kakashi-sensei menyapa mereka.

Gag ada yang bales..

Yawdah, Kakashi-sensei pergi lagi ke luar kelas..tpatnya ke kelasnya Bu Anko.

Ternyata, anak-anak pada sembunyi..biar sekalian g ada pelajaran ntuch!

T2 sembunyi di balik pintu..

KBS sembunyi di balik lemari..

Akhirnya mereka ber-4 maen-maen di kelas sampe jam setengah sebelas.

Tapi mereka maennya g ber-4 langsung!  
yah T2 sama T2…

KBS ya sama KBS…

Teruz..pas pulang..

" Gaara..Kankurou! Bilangin Baki-kun klo nee-chan ntar di jemput di KoSu Central Park jam setengah dwabelas yah..!! Nee-chan bawa hape kok..!! " Temari ngomong ke 2 adeknya yg masih SD.Kankurou dah klas 6 n' Gaara masih kelas 4..

" Iya..Iya! Mangny Nee-chan kenapa..??" Kankurou mau tahu..

" Ada date kali.." Gaara tiba-tiba ikutan campur..(kecil-kecil ikutan campur tuh..!!)

" Gak kok! Tenten-chan yang ngajakin.." Temari njelasin

" Yawdah! Dadah..nee-chan! " Kankurou sama Gaara langsung pergi ke mobilnya..BMW yang terbaru..biasa..bapaknya pejabat!

Truz..

T2 jalan 5 menit bwat nyampe ke KoSu Central Park..

" Tem, gw beli minum dulu yaw! " Ujar Tenten.

" Yoi! Eh..gw nitip es krim coklat toppingnya meses, oreo, coklat truz..choco chip abis itu dikasih..twister, sama susu. Udah itu..oh minumnya..aku milk shake coklat..toppingnya..sama yow! " Temari mesen makanan segudang sama Tenten.

" Iya..iya gw dah tau.." Ujar Tenten, dan langsung di lanjutkan lariannya ke sebuah stand di KOSU central Park, yang menjual makanan-makanan ringan tapi delicious!Nama stannya...La' Delicious'a

Setelah Tenten..ke stand La' Delicious'a..

Ia katemu sama...Neji atu si Kuntilanak Benches. Neji sedang memesan milk shake vanila..dan jus stoberi

**Tenten P.O.V**

_**Jangan..jangan..ada Shika..soalnya ada milk shake vannila..tau sendiri kan mottonya itu " ada milk shake vanila ada shika dunx! " OMG!! Yawdah dech...!! Ntar kan lebih gampang Temari membuka kedoknya,wkwkwk**_

" Hai..Ten..! " Neji mulai deh..!!

" Eh..eh..Hai! " Tenten mulai blushing

" Lagi ngapain lo kesini..??" Neji nanyakin maksud Tenten ke KoSu Central Park

" Emm..gw lagi jalan-jalan ma Tema-chan.." Tenten blushingnya mulai parah..

" Oh..muka lo kenapa..?? Kok merah banged..??" Neji juga mulai ikutan blushing..

" Emm..enggak kenapa-kenapa kok! Cuma...eh..udahan yaw pesenanku dah dateng nich..!! Ntar es krimnya Tema-chan keburu leleh..truz aku jd korban deh..!! " Tenten langsung ngibrit ke tempat tadi Temari duduk.

" Kok Tema-chan gag ada sich..??" Tenten bengong..

Ternyata Tema-chan lagi mata-matain Saku-chan ma Sasu-kun...tapi, sama siapakah dia mata-matain..??

Sama Shika rupanya..!!

Wkwkwkwkwkwk,!!

**Tenten P.O.V**

_**Hah..?? Tumben ber-2an..?? Biasannya bawaannya marah mulu! **__**Jangan-jangan udah jadian ntuh orang..??**_

_**Wkwkwkwkwk..!! **__**Udah deh..aku liat pake mata sendiri..**_

Keadaan Shika n' Tema..

" Ih..!! Lo ngapain sih disini..!! Ini tempat gw bego!! " Temari udah marah-marah!!

" Suka-suka gw dong! " Shika ngebales Temari.

" Arrgh..!! Minggir napa sih..??" Temari nyuruh Shika minggir tapi, Shika malah nutup mulutnya Temari.

" Diem napa sih lo!!..?? Sasuke dah mulai curiga tuh!! " Shika teriak..tapi teriaknya dalem hati dunx! Kalu gitu..udah kedengeran!

Temari mulai blushing..dan langsung methatiin SASUSAKU lagi..

**Temari P.O.V**

_**Suer..sumpah..gila..!! Gw kok bisa blushing kayak gitu sih..?? **__**Jangan..jangan aku suka ma doi..?? Aduh! Jangan dech!! Masa suka ma kayak gituan..?? Ah..!! Ntar tanya Ten-chan aja deh!**_

**Shikamaru P.O.V**

_**Dow..dow..dow..!! Napa sih..gw perhatian banged ma cewek belagu ini..?? Ah..jangan-jangan..?? Ah..!! walopun di hati doang...Gw gag mau ngakuin!!**_

Tiba-tiba ada yang nimpuk tubuh mereka berdua..yang jelas bukan Alien..Kuntilanak...Tuyul..dsb

Ya..Ten-chan ma Neji-kun la yawww!!

" Tem..napa lo ber-2an ma doi..?? " Tenten penasaran banged..sampe gigi kuningnya keliatan..wkwkwkwk...just kidding

" G tau ya..dia yang ikut-ikutan..." Temari jawab seadanya..

" Hayoo..seadanya apa..?? Kamu yang ngajak..??"

" Ah..lo ngapain sih..! Ada Saku ma Sasu itu lowh! Diem napa,!!

" Whooppz,kayaknay seru nih! " Tenten langsung diem merhatiin sejoli S itu.. (sakusasu)

Kini keadaan Neji dan Shika..

" Ciee..napa lo ber-2an ma die..??" Neji juga penasaaaran bngd..

" Tau lah..!! Diem napa sih..?? Tuh lo..!! ada Saura ma Sasuke..!! Kayaknya lagi date tuh! "

" Seru juga neh! "

Akhirnya mereka ngeliatin tuh sejoli 10 menitan...dan berakhir HEPI ENDING!

" Selamat yaw..Saku-chan..!! " Tenten ma Temari langsung nyerocos..

" Maksudnya..?? " Sakura pura-pura enggak ngerti...

" Alah..boong ya..?? Tadi aja kalian ngedate kok..!! " Temari mulai nggoda sakura..

" Eh..kok kalian bisa tau...?? " sakura penasaran..

" Masalahnya kita PUNYA MATA!!" T2 teriak-teriak

" Yawdah...pokoknya sekarang tinggal kalian-kalian yang ngejomblo...hehehehe..!!" Sekarang Saku-chan mulai ngejek-ngejek,!!

Akhirnya..Sakura pulang dari Central Park..

" Ten..gimana klo kita pulang dari sini jam..setengah 1 aja..mepet nih! " Temari meminta persetujuan ke Tenten.

" Terserah..."

Temari langsung ngambil hapenya nokia 5310 warna biru(wekkzz..tp sam akyx aku nich! Disini Temari mirip-mirip ma aku!)

" Halo..Gaara! Bilangin Baki-kun klo aku dijemput jam setengah 1 ya...mepet bnged klo jam dwabelas.."

" Ya..nee-chan sante aja lagee..!! Dadah! " Suara gaara dari hape Temari cempreng bnged..!!

Temari udah engga ngedengerin suara adeknya itu..sang juragan teddy bear..(Gaara punya toko yang Cuma ngejual boneka teddy de el el..pokoknya serba TEDDY!!)

" Yuk..Tem..duduk..keburu panas.." tenten mengajak Temari duduk di bangku yang deket ma pohon..kan klo siang-siang HOT gituu...

" Yok! Es ku dah mau encer..ntar tambah encer lagi..." Temari langsung narik tangan Tenten..

" Eh..Tem..apa jawaban kmu..??" Tenten mengingatkan Temari akan pertanyaannya tadi..

" Pertanyaan yang mana..?? Gw lupa..! Biasannya gw inget klo lo beliin es krim lagi.." Temari Cuma ngisengin Tenten..

**Tenten P.O.V**

_**Gila bener nih orang..!! Yawdah..gw juga ngiler ngeliat esnya Temari..**_

" Ntar ya Tem.." Tenten langsung lari ke La' Deliciousa'..

Pas balik...Temari dah ngeliat ada 2 mangkok es krim di tangan Tenten...yang satunya..sama kayak pesenannya Temari...yang satunya lagi itu..es krim stroberi toppingnya luennggkap!! Yah..sama kayak Temari tapi berkali-kali lipatnya lah!

" Arigatou! " Temari langsung ngambil es krim n' nyeruput es krimnya..

" Hayoo!! Dah inget blom pertanyaannya..??" Tenten nanyain Temari..

" Udah kok! Truz suruh apa..?? " Temari mulai ngerjain Tenten..

" Jawab bego! " Tenten mulai kesel...

" Oh..gw sih.. emm..emm..emm...emm..emm..emm...g tau ya.." Temari mulai blushing...

Sementara itu Shika sama Neji juga parah...

" Oy..! Rusa.!! "

" Hem.."

" Lo suka gag ma anaknya pejabat Suna itu loo...!! " Neji mulai ngetes Shika..

" Emm...sapa ya..?? Klo Gaara ma Kankurou sih..enak aja! Gw bukan yaoi! "

" Bukan mereka Bego!! "

" Heh..lo bilang gw bego..?? Udah tau IQ gw berapa masih aja bilang bego..!! "

" Lidah-lidah sendiri..suka-suka dong mau bilang apa..!! " Neji udah mulai kesel...

" Gini ya...gw tau kok maksud kmu itu gimana.."

" Truz..."

" But, just for us..!! "

" Yoi ! "

" Gini..gw certain sesuatu.."

" Yo! "

**FLASHBACK MODE ON!!**

Ceritanya pas gw ma doi masih kelas 6..

" Oy! Gw minta kerjain nih soal..!! Klo enggak, traktir gw..." Temari mulai nyuruh-nyuruh...

" Mangnya suruh traktir apa aja sih..??"

" Traktir T2 dong...mi ayam..es blewah..permen..coklat..es krim..bakwan..bakso..soto..sate 20 tusuk.."

**Shikamaru P.O.V**

_**Gila bener nih orang...anehnya..makan segitu kok badannya gag menggembung kayak Chouji ya..?? Slim..slim aja tuh! **_

_**Udah deh..mendingan kerjain peernya aja..daripada suruh nraktir MISS PREMAN dari tahun 2000-2009**_

" Udah deh..!! Gw kerjain semua peer lo minggu ini.." Shika mulai pasrah..

Langsung Temari...membuat gunung peer di meja Shika..

"Itu peer dari Bu Anko, Kakashi-sensei, Pak Ibiki, Pak Asuma, Pak kabuto, Nenek Tsunade, Bu Shizune, Pak Genma, Pak Raidou, Pak Izumo, Pak Hayate..dll Truz..ada tugas tambahan disitu.." Temari ngejelasin puanjang luebuar! (tuh kan! Temari gag pernah bilang thankz..arigatou..dsb ke cowok!)

**Shikamaru P.O.V**

_**Klo lagi seneng Kawai n Kirei bneran ntuh orang..Perfect deh! Heh..?? Kok gw malah ngomong gitu...?? Ah...terserah! Pokoknya gw mesti kerjain nih gunung!**_

**Temari P.O.V**

_**Wkwkwkwkwk..cool juga ya doi! Di kasih peer segitu g ngeluh sama sekali...wkwkwkwkwk..enak klo jadi pacarnya..disuruh ngerjain peer segudang so pasti! DIKERJAIN SEMUA...gw jd pengen jd pacarnya..Hah,?? Kok gw ngomong begituan..!! TEMARI BAKA!!**_

Pokoknya butuh perjuangan gede-gedean bwat ngerjain peernya Temari..bnernya ntuh anak pinter..but..malesnya kuerreenn!!

Pokoknya 2 hari kemudian mereka baru ketemuan...

" Tem, gw mau ngajak elo ke sebuah tempat..." Shika ngajakin Temari pergi..

" G bisa..ge ada janjian makan-makan ma temen-temen di kantin...di traktir euy! " Temari nolak ajakan itu..

" G bisa! Ini wajib..."

" Yawdah deh! Gw ikutan.."

**Temari P.O.V**

_**Lumayan deh bisa ber-2 an! Wkwkwkwk..gw ngaku dech..gw suka ma doi! **__**Wkwkwkwkwkwk**_

Sorenya..Temari diajak ke sebuah tempat yang sepi..author sendiri juga enggak tau dimana tempatnya..abisnya Shika yang ngajakin si..

Mereka duduk di deket air mancur..

" Neh..!! Peer kmu.." Tumben-tumbennya Shika rada soft suaranya...

" Emm..." Temari rada-rada blushing!

Temari langsung nyium (weh..!! kok jadi gini..?? Author sendiri kebingungan...jarinya author yang minta nulis beginian..tau-tau dimonitor udah terpampang tulisan ini...

Lanjutnya,

Langsunglah Temari nyium Shika,(wkwkwkwkwkwk)

Baru aja dipipi..belum dibibir...wkwkwkwkwkwkwk,

Temari kan gag bisa bilang thankz ke cowok..thankznya cium aja.!! Tapi..kok..?? Ini cowok pertama yang dicium yaw..?? Author sendiri juga gag tau..suka-suka Temari lah!

2-2nya blushing...

Tapi udah saling ngerti perasaan satu sama laen..

Sekarang gantian Shika yang nyium Temari OMG!!

Bibir bro!!

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk...mau tahu lanjutannya...??

Author udah enek sama jarinya...


End file.
